


From Russia with Love: Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, FaceTime Masturbation, Facetime, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Russian Mafia, Russian Mafia AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Things are really heating up between Rey and her Russian Mobster, Kylo. What started as a simple agreement of texting updates has blossomed into a full-blown passionate love affair. When Rey’s safety dictates that they can’t be together, their longing for each other reaches a desperate level.  Will FaceTime to be able to keep the flames burning while they stay apart?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	From Russia with Love: Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of our Twitter text fic that can be found here: [From Russia with Love](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites/status/1245808993760620552) but it can also be read separately.
> 
> Twitter fic Recap: Kylo is a Russian Mobster who is forcing Rey to send him daily updates about his estranged mother, Leia. Their mutual attraction complicates things when the relationship becomes sexual. After things get hot and heavy in Rey’s apartment one night, Kylo’s ally, Hux, tells him to lay low to keep her safe. There are many who would love to hurt someone so dear to him. While Rey understands the necessity, the distance is only proving to her that she is truly falling for Kylo harder every day.
> 
> Enjoy, guys!

**Abstinence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.**

She had fucking forgotten about FaceTime... The moment Kylo's name appeared on the screen, Rey's heart skipped a beat. She swiped the slider to accept the call.

Kylo looked a bit tired, but his gaze was so intense that Rey gulped, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"Solnishko," she would learn Russian, Rey decided at this very moment. Kylo's accent made her mouth run dry. "I want to see you. Put the phone somewhere from where I would see you."

Rey got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen counters to put the phone on one of them. She took several steps back to let Kylo see her whole body.

"My sweet girl," Kylo whispered.

Rey wasn't wearing any pants or a bra and was now standing in front of him in only her knickers and a yellow crop top that showed off her toned abs.

"Such a sweet little thing. Just look at your little nipples, baby..."

Rey knew that they were erected. Her nipples were so damn sensitive right now that the fabric of her top was chafing her.

"I’m not gonna stand here for long if you don’t show me the goods in return," she raised her chin a bit, feeling daring.

Kylo chuckled and put his phone somewhere in the room where he was standing right now. Rey could see a TV and a leather armchair there but nothing more. Kylo went to the armchair and sat on it. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"T-shirt off, bear," Rey commanded, and Kylo followed her command, smirking.

"So demanding... Sit on the chair, and spread your legs, baby," he growled, leaning back and watching her.

Rey pulled her kitchen chair closer and sat on it, spreading her legs for Kylo.

"Is my bear hard?" she whispered loud enough or Kylo to hear.

"You have no idea..."

"Show me..."

Rey didn't know where this came from, but she felt powerful and brave right now for some reason. Slowly, Kylo unzipped his jeans and pulled out his thick giant cock.

"For fuck's sake..." Rey whispered.

She had seen his cock already. She had seen his cock already, and yet, she wasn't prepared. How would _ that _ fit inside of her?

Kylo's massive shaft stood proudly for her to see, and he was stroking it lazily.

"Touch yourself, baby girl," Kylo said, and Rey's toes curled.

Slowly, she pushed her knickers to the side, moving her fingers to her drenched folds. Rey's body arched involuntarily under her touch. She may be a virgin, but with Kylo watching her from the screen of her phone with his hand rubbing his shaft, she felt like she was a sex worker in ancient Mesopotamia. She'd seen a TV program about those women once. They were young girls, who were sent to the ancient Temples to have sex with every man, who came to pray to Gods. They spent several years in those Temples, and sex with those women was sacred.

That was precisely how Rey felt right now. As if she was an altar, and Kylo was at her feet, watching her making an erotic sacrifice.

"Push a finger inside," he growled. "And squeeze harder, baby."

Rey moaned, arching her back, her body taking an ideal spread-eagle form, and inserted one finger inside her cunt.

"Oh, fuck, baby, just like that. Push it deeper, sweet thing," Kylo's voice was hoarse, and he was panting heavily, working on his cock. Was it possible that it had become even bigger? "God, Rey, you are a vision... Spread the legs wider, kitten."

That "kitten" thing made Rey lose her mind. She mewled, grabbing the seat of the chair. God, she wanted to please him! She wanted to do whatever Kylo told her to do just to make him praise her.

"Good girl," he hissed.

"Yeah?" she moaned.

"Yes, baby, I'm going to fuck you soon, and will fill you up to the brim..."

"You'd better," Rey panted. "This... This is not enough. My fingers are not enough."

"Rub your clit harder, kitten, I want you to come for me."

Her orgasm was close, and the warmth of the upcoming bliss was already spreading through Rey's inner thighs, but she still missed something.

"Bear... I can't," she moaned. "Not... enough..."

Rey heard Kylo's growl and looked at the phone again, her hand never leaving her pussy.

"Baby," suddenly, his voice became somewhat more concentrated. "Do you want to please me, sweet thing?"

"Yes!" Rey cried out, her orgasm slipping away from her again.

"Then, I want you to come on your sweet little hand, doll."

"Fuck..." Rey whispered, Kylo's dominance bringing her even closer to the edge. 

"I can see your sweet cunt from here, baby. And it's drenched for me, isn't it?"

"Yes..."

"Once we are in the same room together again, I will take care of you, kitten. Do you know what I will do to you?"

"What?..." her vision was blurry, and Rey could only see Kylo working on his cock and looking at her intently from the screen of the phone.

"I'm going to make you mine, doll. Your first time... It's going to hurt, baby. Because I am big, and you are so fucking tight and small..."

"Yes!" she was almost there, his dirty-talking doing its job.

"But you will get used to me, sweet thing. Your cunt will take the form of my cock because I will be fucking you every day. You will stretch so good for me, baby. And I will fucking kill whoever wants to touch you because once I fuck you, you won't get away from me, sweet girl, do you hear me?!"

"YES!!!"

Rey should have been afraid. She should have been fearful of the possessiveness of his words. Rey knew that it wasn't just talking. She knew that Kylo meant it! But somehow, she wanted everything that he had promised to her. Rey wanted to belong to him. She wanted every inch of his cock inside of her cunt every day, no matter how painful it would be at first. 

Her orgasm was a wave of blissful contractions, and Rey's womb clenched so hard that she could have probably seen the spasms of her lower belly, had she been able to open her eyes.

"Yes, baby, just like that!!! FUCK!!!" Kylo followed her too, and Rey saw the last sprays of his sperm splashing on his chest when she finally opened her eyes.

"Oh, my God..." she murmured, rising from the chair and walking up to the phone.

Kylo was leaning back in his armchair, his softened cock still in his hand.

"Baby doll, you will be the death of me," he growled, tucking himself back into his jeans.

Rey smirked, walking with the phone to the bedroom and lying on the bed, still looking at the screen.

"Feeling good, bear?" she smiled teasingly.

"Naughty girl," Kylo smirked. He moved to another room from where he had been sitting and was on lying on the bed too now. The apartment where he was was quite empty. "I can't wait to see you in person. Want to smell your hair..."

"My hair?" Rey laughed.

"Yeah... I love the way you smell."

Somehow, that made Rey blush.

"Why didn't we use video calls before?" she yawned.

"Well, the connection is often weak here," Kylo shrugged. "But you are right. We need to use it when we can."

Rey smiled at him and yawned again,

"You know what?" Kylo smiled. "I have a story for you before you hang up on me and go to sleep, Solnishko."

"I don't want to hang up on you," Rey stretched.

"And still... Are you ready to listen, doll?"

"I do," Rey smiled.

"So, when the Soviet Union fell," Kylo started. "Plastic bags appeared in Russia."

"What?"

"There were no plastic bags in the Soviet Union. Everyone used those... you know," Kylo stammered a bit, trying to find the right word. "Rag bags... We called them "avoskas". They are considered eco-friendly nowadays, and it's sort of fashionable, but back in 1991, there was nothing more precious than plastic bags."

Rey laughed out loud at that.

"I can't believe it."

"Well, they were new... And they somehow meant... the freedom that everyone in Russia had suddenly obtained."

Rey nodded. Somehow, she understood what Kylo meant.

"So, when the plastic bags appeared, people were so afraid that times would change again and there would be no more of those bags that they didn't throw them away after using them, but they washed them and stored them at home to use again."

"WHAT?!" Rey couldn't believe her ears.

"Yes... They were so afraid to lose everything that they stored the washed plastic bags to just... you know... have them in case the Soviet Union returned, and the deficit of everything would also return with it."

"Oh, my God... This sounds like something the old people would probably do here."

"Maybe," Kylo shrugged. "But back then, young people did it too. My dad did, for example."

"Really?!"

"Yes, even after we moved to the USA, he kept doing that. Until my mom threw all the plastic bags away and told him that he had to appreciate everything he had now, including the infinite availability of plastic bags that could be found in every store of the country."

Rey laughed again.

"Sounds very much like Leia."

"Exactly. So what I want to tell you now is that we have to appreciate what we have, Solnishko. And that includes having an opportunity to FaceTime whenever we can."

He made her so fucking happy. Looking at Kylo, Rey touched the screen, trying to reach him.

"I really don't want to hang up, bear," she whispered.

"Neither do I, baby. But I hopefully will be able to see you very soon."

"Really?"

"Yes, soon it will be time for me to act, but before that, I will see you sweet thing."

"Is it dangerous?"

"You don't have to worry about it. I will be with you very soon. I miss you, kitten..."

"I miss you too," Rey decided not to ask him anything else today. She could do it when he returned to her before he had to act.

"Sleep tight, Solnishko."

"Bye, my bear..."

  
_ I love you...  _ she wanted to say out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Twitter:
> 
> [P_Dunton](https://twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)   
>  [ZiaLisa](https://twitter.com/Zialisa2)
> 
> Leave us a Kudo and let us know what you think!


End file.
